


Got me with the first shot

by LoveGun88, WTF Stranger Things 2021 (stranger_thingsFB)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 2021WTFStrangerThings2021: челлендж, Embroidery, F/M, Handmade, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveGun88/pseuds/LoveGun88, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stranger_thingsFB/pseuds/WTF%20Stranger%20Things%202021
Relationships: Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, WTF Stranger Things 2021





	Got me with the first shot




End file.
